


Entre luz y oscuridad

by AlfieCastle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Men Crying, Murder-Suicide, Soledad, Suicide, Suicidio, Sólo Sam vive, Van a llorar, asesinato, como funciona esto, no kidding, no me maten, no sabia que podia poner etiquetas en español, only Sam survives, rayos, very sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle
Summary: Es el día más importante en la vida de Dean Winchester, lleva semanas planeando éste día. Por fin le dirá a Castiel lo que siente por él, y lo hará frente a su hermano, Sam. No más secretos, no más miedos... Al menos, ese era el plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Between Light and Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938630) by [AlfieCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfieCastle/pseuds/AlfieCastle)



 

 

Entre luz y oscuridad

 

Parte 1

 

Hace unos días...  
  
Dean miraba su reflejo en el espejo, se veía bien, excepto claro, por el hecho de que a pesar de haberse bañado se encontraba cubierto de sudor. ¡Carajo! Anoche cuando tomó la decisión de por fin expresar sus sentimientos a Cas, frente a su Sam no creyó que ésto sería tan difícil... Miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche en su habitación, ¡mierda! Debía apurarse, su hermano y Cas le esperaban en la sala de planeación del búnker para la "urgente reunión" a la que él había convocado.

  
"¡Vamos Dean, No eres una maldita gallina, puedes hacerlo!" Se dijo así mismo, palmeando sus mejillas. Sin más, salió de su habitación, rumbo a la sala de planeación, sus piernas temblando por los nervios. Al entrar, pudo ver a Sam hablando con Cas, quién reía con animosidad. Ver así a Cas le hizo calmarse. Si las cosas iban bien, Cas y él por fin podrían tener algo, y él podría ser un poco feliz.  
  
Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, se vio en la necesidad de aclararla antes de hablar "Muy bien, basta de charla señoritas, tengo una anuncio que dar, Sam, Cas-"  
  
Lo siguiente pasó en menos de un minuto, interrumpiendo a Dean y dejando a todos alerta. Las luces del bunker parpadearon, los sigilos brillaron fuertemente y se apagaron de nuevo... Una explosión... Humo...  
  
Dean abrió los ojos. Se encontraban rodeados ¿Quien demonios ataca directamente a los Winchester?  
  
"Busquen las armas! Rápido!" Dean gritó desde su posición.  
  
Sam corrió hacia la habitación donde se guardaban las armas, Castiel y Dean le seguían apenas unos pasos detrás. Algunos seres se interpusieron entre Sam y ellos, dividiendo al grupo "¡Ve, Sam! ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!" Y sin más Dean tomó a Cas de la manga de su gabardina para tirar de él -El Ángel era el único que podía pelear contra ellos, pero se encontraban realmente en desventaja numérica, Cas no podría con todos- "¡Demonios, Cas! Tenemos que buscar armas! ¡Mi habitación, ahí tengo suficientes, vamos!" Dean se sentía desesperado, no tenía manera de defenderse y eso le molestaba. Castiel asintió, siguiendo a Dean y librando a ambos de los ataques mientras avanzaban.  
  
Era realmente una pesadilla, los disparos, los gritos y la ola interminable de seres que les atacaban, Dean se estaba quedando sin municiones. Su mente vagó hacia Sam ¡Dios!, Ojalá su hermano esté a salvo.  
  
Todo pasaba como una película frente a sus ojos, Cas con su espada en mano, estocada tras estocada contra sus enemigos, los seres lanzando una especie de humo sólido contra ellos que Cas detenía con sus alas, protegiendo a Dean y a él mismo, Dean disparando frenéticamente. De repente, Dean sintió su cuerpo congelarse con miedo, uno de los seres había encontrado un hueco en la defensa de Cas y apuntaba directamente hacia él, el ser disparó aquél humo contra él... Dean iba a morir...  
  
"¡No, Dean!" La voz de Cas sonaba distante... Y de repente su cuerpo cayó hacia un lado, sentía su cuerpo arder. Una luz cegadora envolvió el búnker y por alguna razón Dean sintió su corazón romperse...  
  
Los seres gritaron...  
  
Todo lo que quedó fue oscuridad...  
  
"¡Cas!..." Su voz sonaba ronca, su grito como un gemido ahogado "Cas, amigo, responde..." Silencio... Dean buscaba frenéticamente con su ojos y no, Dios, por favor no... El cuerpo de Cas se encontraba en una esquina, mirando hacia él, con una mano caída, en una posición que mostraba que en algún momento intentó tocar a Dean, aún en la distancia... La marca de cenizas a su espalda en forma de alas... Cas estaba muerto.  
  
"No..." Dean ahogó un sollozo, se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Cas y lo tomó en sus brazos. El sentimiento de pérdida era grande, sentía que él mismo moriría. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas y sujetó aún más fuerte el cuerpo de Cas. Nada más importaba, Cas había muerto.  


~~  
  
Sam no sabía que había sido esa luz, pero había acabado con los seres que les habían atacado, sudor y sangre cubrían su cuerpo mientras corría a la habitación de Dean, al llegar a la puerta, la escena frente a sus ojos le golpeó como un muro. Su hermano abrazando el cuerpo inerte del Ángel. Sam sintió su corazón encogerse. Había perdido un amigo, un hermano... Pero él sabía que la pérdida pesaba más grande sobre Dean.  


~~  
  
Días después...  
  
Diario de Sam Winchester:  


Dean no ha dicho una palabra desde que perdimos a Cas. Sólo deja su habitación para tomar otra botella de whisky. Ni siquiera me deja atender las terribles quemaduras en su pecho. No sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo de que intente suicidarse o que muera de hambre. Desearía que Bobby estuviera aquí, él sabría qué hacer. Pero nos encontramos totalmente solos…

 

~~~

Basado en éste post visto en Tumblr.

[ http://tuanrius.com/sammypie67/for-some-reason-im-partly-excited-and-partly-1281222.html ](http://tuanrius.com/sammypie67/for-some-reason-im-partly-excited-and-partly-1281222.html)

 

Parte 2

 

Dean se encontraba en su habitación, borracho y con un dolor más allá del físico.  
  
Justo cuando había tenido el coraje para al fin dar voz a sus sentimientos, le habían arrebatado a la persona que más amaba.  
  
Dean se sentía maldito ¿Porque toda persona a la que amaba tenía que morir?. Era su culpa, algo dentro de sí le decía que todo era culpa suya.  
  
Cas aún estuviera aquí si Dean Winchester hubiera controlado sus emociones y no hubiera intentado ser feliz.  
  
En un arrebato de ira lanzó la botella de whisky a través de la habitación, la cual se estrelló en el muro que tenía la marca de las alas de Castiel, cenizas, lo único que le quedaba de él...  
  
"¡No... No, no, no..!" Dean sollozaba mientras el maldito líquido amenazaba con borrar las marcas de la persona que más amaba.  
  
Dean intentó desesperadamente impedir que se borraran las marcas de las alas, pero era casi imposible. La ira contra sí mismo le consumía, y comenzó a golpear el muro.  
  
Después de un tiempo, su habitación estaba impregnada con el olor a sangre y alcohol. Dean sollozaba en el suelo. La marca de la palma de su mano, marcada con sangre entre las cenizas borrosas de las alas de Cas.  
  
~~~

Basado en ésta imagen

 

[ http://t06.deviantart.net/ELdiYiqtokYG06rGyouFvpzou7k=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre12/250c/th/pre/i/2012/095/a/8/destiel_by_nelphotography-d4v3huo.jpg ](http://t06.deviantart.net/ELdiYiqtokYG06rGyouFvpzou7k=/300x200/filters:fixed_height\(100,100\):origin\(\)/pre12/250c/th/pre/i/2012/095/a/8/destiel_by_nelphotography-d4v3huo.jpg)

  
  
  
Parte 3

 

Dean estaba en el muelle, con Cas. Por primera vez en semanas se sentía en paz.  
  
Tener a Cas a su lado puso de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que era invencible de nuevo.  
  
Cas le miraba con amor, observando a Dean mientras éste trataba de pescar en la laguna y Dean nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.  
  
Al fin podían estar juntos...  
  
Al fin podían ser felices...  
  
Al fin, nadie podía apartarlos el uno del otro...  
  
Todo a su alrededor empezó a perder color, diseminándose con la blanca luz del horizonte.  


Dean se sentía en paz, se sentía pleno...  
  
~~  
  
Sam estaba preocupado, Dean no había dejado su habitación desde ayer, seguro, ya no salía demasiado de ahí, pero era raro que no saliera por otra botella de whisky...  
  
Sam decidió ir a checar que todo estuviera bien con Dean, se dirigió a su habitación, tocó a la puerta... Silencio.  
  
Miedo se impregnó en el cuerpo de Sam como un parásito, rompiendo la puerta con una patada, buscó con la mirada.  
  
Ahí yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Dean, con sangre brotando de sus muñecas, su espalda contra el muro que tenía la marca de las alas de Castiel.  
  
Por un momento, Sam no supo qué hacer. No, su hermano no podía estar muerto, no después de lo de Cas... No...  
  
Sam se arrodilló en el suelo, llorando inconsolable la pérdida de las únicas dos personas que le quedaban, sintiéndose devastado y sólo...  
  


Basado en éste Gif

[ https://65.media.tumblr.com/e1f66d74b92345cbab70c46a4fa9e98b/tumblr_inline_obrfsxitlj1sl9ahu_500.gif ](https://65.media.tumblr.com/e1f66d74b92345cbab70c46a4fa9e98b/tumblr_inline_obrfsxitlj1sl9ahu_500.gif)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es el primer Fic que hago, lo hice basado en algunas imágenes que vi por ahí cómo parte de una dinámica en el grupo Destiel al que me uní hace poco. 
> 
> Agradezco a los miembros de ese grupo porque ellos me impulsaron para publicar ésta historia aquí.
> 
> Y a MA, porque gracias a ella pude publicar ésto aquí desde hoy.
> 
> Sé que la historia es muy triste, pero bueno, se me da bien ese tipo de historias.
> 
> Espero que les guste, sus comentarios me ayudarán a mejorar.


End file.
